Addiction
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Cette histoire est l'une des plus anciennes que j'ai écrite sur POTC, ( environ 2008 ). Dans cet OS au ton étrange, empli de métaphores, Jack Sparrow nous dévoile ses cotés les plus sombres, au détour d'une taverne, il se perd dans son ivresse jusqu'à ne plus savoir vraiment qui il est... à moins qu'il ne l'ai jamais vraiment su...


_"Encore un verre"_

La taverne est pleine de monde, les hommes boivent ou se battent, les femmes essayent de les séduire. Au fond de ce sombre décor un homme observe les autres en se délectant d'un verre de rhum.

_"Le liquide brule ma gorge mais la sensation est exquise. J'aime cette sensation. J'aime ce gout dans ma bouche. Le rhum est un ami pour moi. " _

L'homme finit son verre et se ressert. Il a l'air de ne plus préter attention au monde qui grouille autour de lui.  
Seul au fond de la taverne il se fond dans le décor et plus personne ne le remarque.

_"ça fait trois verres. Mon corps est tellement habitué à l'alcool qu'il y résiste sans peine. De toutes façons je suis ivre même sans boire. Ivre de liberté... L'ivresse de la vie semble me posséder. _  
_Chaque gorgée me brule un peu plus et j'adore cette douce souffrance. Suis-je fou? Cette idée me fait sourire. Oui je suis fou, ce n'est pas nouveau. Et j'en suis vraiment heureux car si la folie ne faisait pas partie de moi, je crois que je serais devenu fou... De douleur, de folie pure, malsaine. En fait je me protège du mal par le mal... Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen de combattre son adversaire qu'en devenant son ami. "_

Déjà trois verres et l'homme commence peu à peu à s'embrouiller. Son esprit divague, il n'en est que plus lucide. Autour de lui le tourbillon de la nuit se poursuit.

_Oui... Si je n'étais pas fou je ne serais rien. Mais qui suis-je en réalité? De moi ne vit qu'une légende. Y a t'il un homme derrière tout ça? Y a t'il...Un véritable Jack Sparrow? Ce personnage est construit de toutes pièces. Je porte un masque pour seul moi-même. Ce masque est ma seule identité. Je suis une création de moi-même. _

Il est déjà minuit et l'homme s'abime un peu plus encore dans les bas-fonds d'une ivresse aussi étrange que douloureuse. Cette ombre solitaire au fond d'une taverne n'est pas celle du Capitaine Sparrow. Elle est celle d'un homme, sans nom et sans légende. Simplement, d'un homme comme des millions d'hommes.

_J'admire le Capitaine Sparrow. Il est une légende et j'aime savoir qu'il sera immortel parce que toutes les légendes le sont. Mais si derrière cette légende il existe un homme, lui je ne l'aime pas. Qui est t'il? Un pauvre mortel qui ne laissera aucun souvenir. évidemment puisqu'il n'existe pas. Au yeux du monde seul le Capitaine Sparrow existe. Et même à mes yeux, rien d'autre n'existe. On me dit hautain et narcissique mais ce n'est que mon reflet que j'aime. Et les reflets ne sont jamais fidèle car aucun miroir ne peut montrer les âmes. " _

Cette homme solitaire au fond de la taverne a été oublié de tous.  
Personne n'y prête attention, personne ne reconnaît qui il est, il fait trop noir pour ça. Mais perdu dans les vapeurs d'alcool, l'homme lui-même ne se reconnaît pas.

_"J'ai probablement une haine profonde de moi-même. Les gens me détestent aussi mais eux c'est le capitaine qu'ils haïssent. Mais l'homme? Quelqu'un sur Terre sait t'il qu'il existe? L'homme qui a créé le légendaire Capitaine, celui-là personne ne le connaît. Sauf moi et je le hais parce que je ne le connais pas non plus. "_

Perdu entre son masque et sa peau l'homme ne fait plus la différence entre lui et sa légende. Voué corps et âme à la construction de celle-ci il en a oublié qu'au delà des apparences, il existait. Il s'est oublié. S'était t'il seulement un jour connu?

_J'ai peur de la mort et pour l'éviter je risque tous les jours ma vie. J'ai peur de l'amour et pour l'éviter je le provoque tous les jours. J'ai peur de ne pas être vu, d'être oublié et pour ne pas l'être je me cache chaque seconde derrière mon masque. _  
_étrangement les yeux s'attardent toujours sur les masques bien plus que sur les vrais visages. Les c__œ__urs féminins s'emballent en voyant une légende bien plus follement qu'en voyant un simple mortel. Les corps se donnent bien plus à des ombres laissant des traces indélébiles qu'à des c__œ__urs enflammés. Là est le plaisir d'être le Capitaine Sparrow. Si je n'étais pas lui je n'aurais pas tout ça. Mais d'un autre coté je doute avoir vraiment désiré ce que je possède._

_Lorsque le Capitaine sourit ironiquement, l'homme pleure cette ironie. Lorsque Sparrow fait l'amour à des femmes au corps angéliques, Jack fait la guerre à ses démons. _  
_Mon assurance n'est que la réponse à mes craintes; ma liberté... Est un dérivatif à mes chaines. Entre l'ombre de Jack et le sombre masque de Sparrow, il n'y a finalement qu'un pas. _

_Parfois il arrive que les deux ne fassent qu'un. _  
_Quand j'ai été tué par le kraken, la souffrance de l'homme et celle du Capitaine ont toutes deux alourdi mon c__œ__ur._  
_Quand j'ai vu William mourir, Jack et Sparrow ont tout les deux pleuré un ami._  
_Quand Elizabeth m'a embrassé, le séducteur a éprouvé le plaisir de ma peau comme l'homme amoureux a éprouvé le bonheur de mon c__œ__ur. _

_Parfois, l'homme prend le dessus sur la légende, ce sont dans ces rares moments que je suis le plus vulnérable. Pour protéger Jack j'ai du créer Sparrow. Mais il m'en faut payer le prix._  
_Mon masque est si ancré dans ma peau que je ne peux plus l'enlever sans m'arracher une partie de moi-même. Il fait corps avec moi. _

_Finalement Jack est Sparrow, l'homme est la légende, le Capitaine n'est qu'un homme. Tout ça n'a surement aucun sens. Mais je crois bien que sans Sparrow, Jack n'existerait pas. "_

L'homme prend son tricorne et s'en va rejoindre son navire. Il traverse la foule telle une ombre solitaire, personne ne l'a reconnu. Les vapeurs d'alcool se dissipent, l'homme ne se pose plus de questions et son cerveau redevient clair. L'ame de Sparrow en harmonie avec le cœur de Jack, les deux cohabitent. L'homme avance dans la nuit et cette fois les gens le reconnaissent. Et lui aussi se reconnait. Il sait qui il est. Il est la fusion de lui-même avec lui-même...

L'homme s'éloigne dans la pénombre. Son mystère épaissit la nuit et il laisse derrière lui un parfum de légende, savant mélange entre élégance et folie. Son reflet dans la nuit ressemble à un masque de vérité et sa vie reprend sa course comme un carnaval qui aurait pour seul but de rendre aux déguisement leur part de vérité.  
Vivre avec soi-même tel est le secret, se mettre un masque pour mieux le faire tomber. étrange ballet entre soi-même et son reflet.

Si vous cherchez le Capitaine Sparrow, vous le trouverez dans les yeux de Jack. Et si c'est Jack que vous cherchez, sachez qu'il est dans le cœur de Sparrow. Et si vous regardez au-delà des apparences, vous connaitrez le véritable Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Les deux ne sont jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Si vous ne voyez qu'une partie de lui, vous le hairez. Mais si vous allez chercher l'ètre tout entier, vous ne pourrez que l'aimer.


End file.
